gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Codie Hale
Growing up in the city of Dover, Delaware, a young Codie Hale grew up idolizing extreme superstars and high flyers such as the Hardy Boyz and Rob Van Dam. You could see their influences on her even as early as her arrival on the independent scene, when she wrestled under her Luchadora persona, The Dover Demon. Hale's first big break came when she was discovered and signed on by Theatre of War Wrestling, for their flagship show PANTHEON. It was here that she took part in her first memorable rivalries against the likes of Alexia Dalehite, and it was also here that her career would eventually begin to gain momentum. Things didn't start out so great, however. While her personality was endearing and her high-flying performances dazzling, Hale always seemed to come up short when it mattered, whether fighting for bragging rights against rivals or higher stakes prizes such as title opportunities. It was when she joined Rey "Stormfire" Sturm's stable, Team Shockwave, that her fortunes began to turn. Under his tutelage she grew wiser, more disciplined, and more driven than ever. Codie became a Cinderella story, and her reputation as a perfect babyface only fueled the crowd's desire to see her rise to the top. But even while she racked up wins for her stable and inevitably rocketed herself into the women's title picture, when all the cards were down on the table, she simply couldn't cut it. It was starting to look as though ToW's favorite underdog would remain just that... Then, the Battle of the Brands PPV rolled by. For months, Team Shockwave had been engaged in a bitter back-and-forth struggle against Connor Beauchamp and his infamous Krewe. The battle lines had been drawn for one final confrontation between the two stables, and the balance of power in all of ToW hinged on this single match. It looked as though Shockwave would secure the ultimate win--until an embittered Codie Hale betrayed Stormfire with a Vandaminator to the face, pledging her new allegiance to the Krewe by allowing Beauchamp the opening that claimed them the victory. Hale's turn was controversial, but incredibly effective. All over Twitter, #CodieHEEL began to trend wildly amongst the ToW fans, gaining such traction that it is still used in reference to her to this day. This betrayal marked a new era for Miss Lightning-in-a-Bottle. For the first time ever, she had abandoned her fans, blaming them for her inability to secure a championship win. Her bitterness had left her unstable, but far from weak. With the Krewe in her corner, Hale became bolder and more aggressive, and with this new attitude she began to soar to heights she'd never attained before. It was around this time that she debuted her devastating Guillotine Choke as a secondary finisher, a move that's submitted many a challenger--including, most recently, her latest tag team partner, Ashley King. Most importantly, this change signaled the end of the championship curse that had plagued her for so long, as Codie Hale went on to win the ToW Women's Title not once, but twice, before her departure from the company. Codie now wrestles under the newly established Global Creations Alliance promotion, having recently debuted victoriously on GCA: eXtra, on the very same night that her rival, Alexia Dalehite, also made a successful first appearance. She has once again embraced her fans, though the bold attitude and aggressive style she adopted in ToW is still there, as witnessed in the formation of her tag team with Ashley King. Will she see success again alongside her new partner? Or will Codie Heel return to stab another friend in the back? (Biography Written By SWEGM) Championships & Accomplishments Global Creations Alliance * GCA Women's Championship (1 time) * GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship (1 time) * GCA WrestleVerse Awards (1 time) ** Match Of The Season (Season One) - vs. Melissa McNeil, Kiara White, Rachel Walker, Amaya Blaze and Zynda Cruz in the Inaugural Women's Annihilation Chamber Match for the GCA Women's Championship at Annihilation-X (2018). Renegade Wrestling * Renegade Women's Championship (1 time, inaugural) StarTeam/UNITE * Solar Star Championship (1 time, inaugural) Global CAW Wrestling * GCW Women's Championship (1 time) * GCW Women's Hardcore Championship (1 time) Theatre Of War Wrestling * ToW Women's World Championship (2 times) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster